Prawdziwa siła
by Vincee
Summary: Opowiadanie pisane dla Ann, na poprawę humoru.


_**Kasamatsu-senpai był silny...**_

Kise chyba nigdy wcześniej nie znał tak silnego człowieka. Kasamatsu był złamany, wgnieciony w ziemię by powstać, niczym feniks z popiołów. Tak...to określenie doskonale do niego pasowało. Feniks z popiołu.

- Ej, Kise! - Kasamatsu wydarł się z drugiego końca boiska. - Czego tak stoisz i gapisz się jak ciele w malowane wrota!? Rusz się albo zaliczysz dodatkowe okrążenia, leniu!

Koszykówka dała mu nieżle popalić, ale nigdy się nie poddał, nigdy nie stracił pasji. Kise go za to podziwiał.

- Przepraszam senpai, zamyśliłem się! - rzucił, z beztroskim uśmiechem, właściwie już oczekując uderzenia.

_**...zupełnie inaczej niż Aominecchi.**_

_**Kasamatsu-senpai był pełen wiary...**_

Kise naprawdę uwielbiał jego spojrzenie. Jak źle by nie było, jak nisko niemieliby upaść, nigdy nie widział w jego oczach niepewności czy utraty wiary w Kaijō. Kasamatsu po prostu wiedział że pokonają każdą przeciwność jaką znajdą na swojej drodze.

- I pamiętaj Kise, nie wariuj. Liczymy na Ciebie, debilu...

- Gotowi!? Do boju Kaijō, ten mecz należy do nas!

- Do roboty!

_**...zupełnie inaczej niż Kurokocchi.**_

_**Kasamatsu-senpai był odpowiedzialny...**_

Kise miał problemy z wyobrażeniem sobie sytuacji, w której Kasamatsu zaciska powieki i udaje że niczego nie widzi. Nie był też tym typem osoby, która potrafi przejść obojętnie obok czegoś, co uważa za nieuczciwe.

- Co to miałobyć, do cholery, Kise!? - są sami w pustej szatni, Kise siedzi na ławce z ręcznikiem na karku, Kasamatsu zaś stoi nad nim, z gniewnym wyrazem twarzy.

- Wybacz senpai. Nie jestem na tyle dorosły bym potrafił grać w koszykówkę dorośle i na poważnie...

- Durniu! - cios jest szybki i doskonale wymierzony, jednak znają sięzbyt krótko, by Kise mógł się go spodziewać. - To nie znaczy że możesz tak się zachowywać na boisku, samolubny idioto! Nie jesteś jedynym w grze, nie jesteś pępkiem świata, zauważ czasem innych!

_**...zupełnie inaczej niż Midorimacchi.**_

_**Kasamatsu-senpai był ambitny...**_

Kise bez oporów musiał przyznać się, że uwielbia patrzeć jak Kasamatsu ćwiczy. Coś w całej jego postawie przykuwało wzrok, jego chęć samodoskonalenia się i wiecznej poprawy była aż zaraźliwa. Kise westchnął, zabierając się za ostatnie okrążenie w okół szkoły. Nie minęło kilka sekund, a pojawił się obok niego Kapitan, równając się z nim w biegu, w milczeniu.

- Świetnie Ci idzie, senpai! - rzucił luźno Kise, uśmiechając się pogodnie. Po chwili musiał zatrzymać się, wpatrując się w osłupieniu w czubki własnych butów. Uśmiech na ustach Kasamatsu był czymś z rzadka spotykanym.

_**...zupełnie inaczej niż Murasakicchi.**_

_**Kasamatsu-senpai był niezłomny...**_

Kise był zachwycony swym Feniksem z Popiołu. To mogło być spowodowane dotkliwą porażką z poprzednich mistrzostw, jednak Kise zauważył że Kasamatsu nigdy nie traci głowy. Stawiał czoła każdej kryzysowej sytuacji z tym samym spokojem, jakby wyrzeźbionym na twarzy, z planem A który zawsze się sprawdzał.

- Słuchajcie mnie uważnie. Mamy dwadzieścia sekund do końca meczy i pięć punktów straty. Wygrana jest trudna, ale nie niemożliwa. - stalowe oczy Kasamatsu spotykają się z każdą parą oczu członków drużyny, ledwo zauważalną chwilę dłużej zatrzymjąc się na Kise.

- Pamiętajcie, cokolwiek się nie stanie, nie... - jego spokojny głos rozbrzmiewał w głowie Kise, kojarząc mu się oczywiście z głosem Akashiego, ale znacznie się od niego różniąc.

_**...zupełnie inaczej niż Akashicchi.**_

_**Kasamatsu-senpai różnił się od wszystki jego kolegów z drużyny...**_

Kise wygłodniałym spojrzeniem wpatrzywał się w sylwetkę Kasamatsu. Gdyby miał pozbierać jego wady i zalety, z pewnością ułożył by dwa równe rządki, jednak te zalety znacznie przeważały wady. Kasamatsu miał w sobie wszystko, co stracił bądź czego nigdy nie doświadczył Kise.

_**...najbardziej jednak różnił się od niego samego.**_

- Yukiocchi... - wyszeptał Kise, przykładając wargi do jego szyi. Był wczesny ranek, promienie słońca zdążyły już jednak zalać ich sypialnię ciepłym, miodowym światłem. - Pora wstawać.

- Eh...Ryouta, debilu, co tak wcześnie...- mruknął czarnowłosy, przecierając opadające ze zmęczenia oczy. Kise uśmiecha się delikatnie, tym razem obsypując pocałunkami linię jego szczenki.

- Żebym mógł się tobą dłużej napicieszyć... - mruczy, muskając wargami kącik jego ust.

- Jak już masz coś mówić, nie wykorzystuj tekstów z filmów w których grałeś. Wymyśliłbyś coś oryginalnego. - Kasamatsu kręci głową, wstając z wysiłkiem z łóżka i kierując się do łazienki.

- Senpai, to nie było miłe!


End file.
